deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Greenberet69/The Ithilien Rangers vs The Dalish Elves
The Ithilien Rangers: The Military group whose purpose was to protect Ithilien "The Gates to Minas Tirith" and prevent Haradrim and Orcs from entering Mordor vs. The Dalish Elves:''' '''The Elves who want revenge on the humans for destroying their kingdom, history, and enslving their people and live in the forests of Thedas WHO IS DEADLIEST! 1hand_langschwert_conczzy6.jpg|Dar'Misaan DalishElf01 copy--article_image.jpg|Dalish Warriors with Dalsih Armor and Dalish Longbows LOTR07098.jpg|Gondor Sword Ithilien Bow.jpg|Ithilien Bows X-Factors Rangers/Elves 90 Training 90 Edge Even: Both warriors have good training and none is superior to the other 96 Combat Experience 95 Edge Ithilien Rangers: Both have fought hard enemies but the Ithilien Rangers have fought bigger and tougher enemies like the Haradrim Mumakil. 80 Brutality 97 Edge The Dalish Elves: The Daslih Elves are going to be brutal especially to human warriors in which the Ithilen Rangers are human the Dalish won't show mercy. 100 Camouflage 99 Edge Ithilien Rangers: The Rangers were masters of camoflauge when it came to fighting in the woods which is why they were hard to defeat in the forests. 100 Forests Fighters 100 Edge Even: Both are masters when it comes to fighting in the forests. 97 Killer Instinct 99 Edge Dalish Elves: The Elves want to kill every human they see for revenge where as the Ithilien Rangers are just trying to defend Gondor 75 Logistics 99 Edge Dalish Elves: The Dalish Elves are able to make their weapons from the most powerful trees like the Ironbark trees. Personal Edge: I giving my edge to the Ithilien Rangers as they have excellent cloaks that are compared to the modern day Ghillie Suits which is why they were so hard to kill in the Ithilien Woods. The Battle Ithilien Rangers: Dalish Elves: In the forest of Ithilien 4 Dalsih Elves are on a scouting mission looking for a safe place for their Clan to set up. Meanwhile 4 Ithilien Rangers are in the area and soon see the Dalish Elves and begin to follow them. The Elf leader raises his hand to tell his men to stop and then one of them asks whats going on and the leader says that something is up. Just then a arrow pierces the neck of the Elf in the back the Elves look into the tree line to see where the shot came from and don't see anything. A Dalish elf takes out his Dalsih Longbow and fires a random shot into the trees and they don't hear or see anything and just then another arrow pierces the same Dalish Elf and he drops down with a arrow in his neck . In the trees are the Ithilien Rangers but unfortunately the arrow the Dalish shot had pierced the other rangers neck . The Lead Ranger signals his men to flank the Dalish from behind and they move out meanwhile the Dalish have hidden in the bushes and wait for any sign off movement and they wait and wait... 10 Minutes later One of the Ithilien rangers are sneeking and accidentally snaps a twig and so a Dalish Elf quickly turns around with his Longbow in hand and fires killing the Ranger . The Elf and the Leader check it out and soon find out who they are dealing with and jsut then they hear a drawing of a sword and another Ithilien Ranger pops out from in fron of them and stabs the Dalish Elf but the Dalish Elf Leader takes out his Dar'Misaan and as the Ithilien Ranger takes out his sword the Elf charges at him and the two clash swords. The Ithilien Ranger Leader sees the commotion and takes out his Sword of Gondor and sneeks into the bushes. THe Ithilien Ranger slashes at the Dalish Elf Leader but the Dalish Armor protects him and so the Elf quickly raises his sword and slashes it right through the head cutting the brain and the Ranger's head in half . The Dalish Elf thinks that he has won but then before he can react he feels the coldness of a sword in his stomach and with his last breath turns his head to see the Ithilien Ranger Leader with his sword in his back and as the Ranger pulls it out the Elf falls down dead . The Ithilien Ranger like a ninja quickly and quietly sneeks back into the brush whispering "FOR GONDOR". Winner: The Ithilien Rangers Battles Won out of 5,000 Rangers/Dalish 2,555-2,445 Weapon Stats Gondor Sword 43%-57% Dar'Misaan Ithilien Bows 70%-30% Dalish Longbows Expert's Opinion: The Ithilien Rangers won because even though the warriors were even in weapons and while the Dalish had armor the Rangers won because when it came to forest fighting their Ghillie Suit like cloaks helped them to conceal themselves and fire arrows on their enemy without them ever knowing what hit them. Category:Blog posts